jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blob (film)
Blob is a 1997 animated comedy film directed by Matthew O'Callaghan and Jeremy Carpenter. It produced by JeremyWorks Studios and released by Paramount Pictures. The film has been in development since 1987, originally planned to be released in 1991 under the codename, Weird Blob, But those plans was scrapped. Then later in 1992, JeremyWorks Studios announced that the film titles are Blob, it will be released in 1997. The film premiered on April 25, 1997 in San Francisco, California, and was theatrically released in the United States on May 23, 1997, and received critical acclaim and was released onto home media on November 10, 1997. The film was a box office success, gaining $874,385,377 worldwide. It became the highest-grossing JeremyWorks Studios film. The film was also a critical success by both fans and critics, with most critics praising it's storyline and humor. Plot Coming soon! Cast More coming soon! Production Production Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Casting More coming soon! Editing Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release In 1992, Paramount Pictures and JeremyWorks Studios announced that the film would be released in 1996. The film was originally scheduled for released on a Fall 1996 release, but pushed to a May 1997 release so they can have more time to animate the film. The film's teaser was released on June 1996, and was attached to JeremyToons: The Movie. The film's first theatrical trailer for the film was released on November 15, 1996, the second trailer was released on March 17, 1997. A TV Spot was aired on April 20, 1997. Blob was released into theaters on May 23, 1997. Marketing On May 13, 1997, Burger King began promotions for the film, giving out a selection of nine exclusive Candy Caddies based on the Blob characters, in Big Kids Meal and Kids Meal orders. M&M's released packages of the characters. This was to support the film's VHS release. Books in March 1997, ten books related to the movie were published: Blob: The Junior Novel, Meet the Blob, Blob: The Original Storybook, The Revenge of Liam, The Funny Joke Book, Big Blob, Little Blob, The Art of Blob and Blob: Game Book and Blob: Coloring & Activity Book. Video games Coming soon! Home media Blob was released on VHS by Paramount Home Video, under JeremyWorks Home Video label, on November 10, 1997. The film was later released on DVD on June 1, 1999. Reception Box office On it's opening weekend, the film grossed $874,385,377 being released in 3,497 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Men in Black. On it's second weekend, it remained in it's #2 spot for the weekend, grossing $87,646,867. The film grossed $746,932,524 worldwide, making the film a box office success. The film became the highest-grossing Paramount film. Critical reception The film gained critical acclaim from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a rating of 68% ichard Corliss of TIME, gave the film a positive review, calling it "The Biggest Funniest Movie in the Year". New York Daily News, gave the film 4 out of 4 stars, saying "Blob is funny for all ages". TV series An animated series titled Blob: The Animated Series was released on Nickelodeon on April 26, 2014.Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia